bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood-starved Beast
The Blood-starved Beast is a boss in Bloodborne. It can be found in Old Yharnam. Blood-starved Beast drops the Pthumeru Chalice when defeated. The Church of the Good Chalice Lamp will also become available. The Blood-starved Beast is also a Hintertomb Chalice Dungeon boss, and drops the Lower Hintertomb Chalice. Description The Blood-starved Beast is a deformed, quadrupedal creature whose skin is peeled off and hanging from its back. Much like the Cleric Beast, it also has a malnourished, skeletal appearance. Although it may look like a weak creature at first sight, its erratic and nimble movements make it a formidable foe for hunters. The Blood-starved Beast is generally the third or fourth boss of the game depending on how the player explores the Cathedral Ward. Tactics The Blood-starved Beast primarily uses frontal attacks. It's attacks can poison, and cause buildup for poison. It has a grab attack that does massive damage. There are three stages to the fight: 'Stage 1' The Blood-starved Beast will mostly use a forward charging attack. It has a long telegraphing animation and can either be dodged or used as an opportunity to close in and attack. When it raises it's right arm to attack, stagger it with a gunshot, then perform a Visceral Attack on its head. 'Stage 2' Stage 2 begins when the Blood-starved Beast has about 2/3 of it's health remaining (it will release a shrill scream). Attacks during this stage will last longer and have longer range. The Blood-starved Beast's front attack animation during this stage is a multitude of hits. It can still be staggered just as it begins it's attack cycle. It will still charge forward, and can even perform a grabbing attack that will inflict poison. If it begins closing in, back step repeatedly to avoid getting hit. 'Stage 3' Stage 3 begins when the Blood-starved Beast has 1/3 of it's health remaining (it will also let out another shrill scream). During this last stage, the boss gains a permanent poison aura, so being within close proximity can poison the Hunter (Antidotes can counter this). Try to stagger the Blood-starved Beast as much as possible. Tips *The Blood-starved Beast is weak against fire. Fire Paper will increase damage output. *The Blood-starved Beast can be staggered by firearms. *Pungent Blood Cocktails can be thrown to lure the boss in the direction that it explodes, making it possible to stagger the beast from behind, by using a charged (R2) attack. *The pillars in the church can be used to block attacks or stall the fight while waiting for endurance to build up. *All of its attacks can be dodged by rolling forward under its right arm. It can then be attacked from behind. *Gascoigne's Cap, Gascoigne's Garb, Gascoigne's Gloves, and Gascoigne's Trousers are useful here, as they provide poison resistance. This Attire can be purchased with insight from the Insight Messengers, next to the door outside the upper level of the Workshop in the Hunter's Dream. Alternatively, if the player has already explored the Cathedral Ward and found the appropriate set, wearing the Black Church Hat, Black Church Garb, Black Church Trousers/Dress and Surgical Long Gloves is also an option as they provide even more poison resistance than Gascoigne's set. *The Blood-starved Beast moves very quickly. Expect Molotov Cocktails and Urns to miss frequently (they tend to fly directly over it). It's best to throw these at a distance. *The Saw Cleaver, in its shorter mode, can average 3 weak hits per dodge, depending on the boss's attack, and still likely have enough stamina to dodge its next attack. *Hintertomb Chalice Dungeon: it "gets stuck" in the door, because it tries to move away, but if you are in front of the beast, it can't move away, try to place and keep it there and hit hard Trivia *The carcass of a Blood-starved Beast can be found in the church hall behind Djura's tower. Videos Blood-starved Beast Evade/Counter Alternate Strategy Co-op Blood-Starved Beast Boss battle Gallery Screenshots Thirsty beast.jpg thirsty beast chained.jpg Image_bloodborne-boss_43.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-24d.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-24t.jpg Thirsty beast art.jpg de:Bluthungrige Bestie Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Optional Bosses